Dead and Dreaming
by Ryokos Bro
Summary: One Shot The hyper knuckled headed Ninja is dead after a clash with his friend. His friends and fellow ninja spill their hearts in his memory


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I claim too, however this is something I did for fun, so here we go hopefully you enjoy it, it's a sadder fic and will probably mess with some things so forgive me ok its set in an Au not to mess with canon

Dead and dreaming.

It is raining, the sky was dark and was full of lightning as the copy cat ninja Kakashi stands on a battle field, a large crater surrounds him his one eye fixed on two bodies close to the centre. Kakashi rushes forward landing beside Sakura as the team check Naruto. "She is ok thank goodness for that…" He hears sobbing and quickly turns towards the rest of his team as Shizune who was dispatched along with him freezes. "Shizune what is the matter?" Kakashi doesn't need to hear it the sobbing was all he needed to hear to figure out what was going on. "It is Naruto, he… he is dead…." Shizune collapses her arms out stretched over Naruto's lifeless body crying her eyes out. Kakashi knew that Shizune was close to him but seeing his own students lifeless on the ground even made him begin to let the anger take hold. "Shizune come on now here treat Sakura I'll take Naruto." Kakashi's visible eye closes and Shizune can tell he too was in mourning but unlike her he can contain the tears when in front of fellow Shinobi, he kneels down in front of his former student. Glancing at the body he spots the seal and further up he spots where the blow that killed him had struck his heart.

"It was Sasuke." Uttered Pakkun as rushed out of a bush beside Kakashi. Keeping his voice low as not to let Shizune, or the others know. Sasuke dropped Sakura first with Chidori but it hit her shoulder she tended to it briefly before passing out From that knock out blow Naruto then lost it, I sensed the evil rise and that grin appeared after seeing Sakura go down the kid freaked and let the fox have his way I even read the lips saying that he wanted Sasuke to die for what he did. All I could do was watch the fight unfold as it erupted in front of me." Kakashi pats Pakkun grateful he watched it the fight go down. "How did it go?" Asked Kakashi in interest. "Well the kid gave him and good going Sasuke for all intends and purposes should be dead but some I couldn't sniff out or even sense appeared and cleared him from the field the instant it was over. I would of came to tell you sooner but I felt compelled to stay with the kid." Kakashi nods in agreement. "After watching Sakura taken out by the man Naruto knows she loves, if I had a power like that I would of called on it too." Added Kakashi as Shizune approaches them from behind her puffy eyes clearly visible from all the crying. "We are ready to go Sakura should be ok but I want to get her back quickly just in case." Kakashi nods as he picks up Naruto and the group leaves eager to take Naruto home to were he belongs back on Konoha.

"Naruto… you did a very good job in dealing with Sasuke unfortunately for him he died." Laughed the fox loudly as Naruto's face turns to horror. "What do you mean Sasuke is dead how? Answer me fox!" The nine tails erupts with laughter, his booming voice egos all around Naruto. "You asked me to help you kill him and I did what you asked." The fox laughed if I didn't he would of killed Sakura thanks to the power I bestowed on to you, you saved her and saved your village from a potential threat." The fox had played his words well as Naruto, though the fox knew that Naruto wouldn't believe that Sasuke was a threat to the village, however he would believe that letting Sakura die was bad. The fox watches behind his gate as Naruto slumps to the floor and says with a cheshire smile. "You my boy, now are in my world you will be here with me for a long, long time."

"What happened to me and Sakura during the fight?" The fox pauses thinking about how to address the question. "The girl of whom you speak is fine. I will be back boy so sit there and behave, isn't like you can do anything else. Then the fox falls silent leaving Naruto on his knees, unable to remove himself from the room where the fox is kept.

Tsunade stands over Naruto, water in her eyes as Kakashi sits in the chair beside him though the mask covers his mouth he is sad. "So he didn't make it." Tsunade sat down on the bed running her hand through her hair. "I really wanted him to be the sixth Hokage, I honestly believed he could change the world like the two I lost all those years ago. Naruto while a pest was like a son to me I just wish I could have protected him." Tsunade rises from the bed as Kakashi nods. "The pendant truly is cursed, and I was a fool for not believing in that, it is all my fault." She kisses Naruto on the head as the tears drip down her face. "I know I am not supposed to cry or show weakness but for some odd reason I just can't stop." Kakashi nods even a tear forms in his eye. "Naruto was a special ninja, sure he was hyper and a knuckle head, but he had a power no other Shinobi possessed and that was to change to the views of others, even when there was no hope and no one saw hope Naruto could give them hope, through everything I have went through with him he would of been Hokage some day." Kakashi wipes the tear away and raises to his feet but Tsunade stops him.

"I need to do the tests etc now so no more visitors for today, if people wish they may come see him tomorrow." Kakashi nods and steps out of the room as Kakashi knows Tsunade would like to be alone with him. "So the kid is gone?" Kakashi nods as he hears a slumping on the floor. "I was a let down as a teacher as his friend." Jiraiya muttered quietly glancing towards the door which Naruto lay behind. I am nothing but an old man now, I Naruto wanted to succeed me as the toad sage to become the Hokage, I wanted to help him in that dream. Sure the kid had difficulty, lack of attention at some points and a total lack of talent but he was the best and most hard working student I have ever had and now he is gone, why him and not me?"

"As you know better than anyone, all Shinobi die. The young sometimes, sadly more often than not, die before us older ones it isn't fair but that's how our world goes you know that better than anyone." Jiraiya nods at Kakashi's statement. "I am just doubting, wondering if I could have done more to prevent his death, taught him something, anything that would have made a difference." Added Jiraiya "I am also concerned about the effects it will have on Sakura."

"Yeah judging from what I could tell and from Pakkun, Sakura attacked first took a Chidori to her shoulder, she used her other arm to heal the blow Sasuke then attacked just as she healed herself enough to get her out of deaths door. Naruto lost it and went all out vowing to kill him for what he done, the two wiped each other out. However someone was on hand to retrieve Sasuke someone who Pakkun couldn't detect until the body was lifted. Once Sakura finds out about Naruto she will blame herself for his death and may even vow to avenge him that is two team mates she has lost. The truth is the village will be mourning him his fellow Shinobi will be hit hardest, especially the young ones whom he had most contact and intimacy with." Replied Kakashi.

"Yeah Naruto's death will be hard for everyone…" Both Kakashi and Jiraiya turn their attention and they both cringe as Hinata drops to her knees, they couldn't believe that them, two hardy, experienced and seasoned Shinobi missed the much younger and inexperienced kunoichi's approach. "Naruto… is dead?" Jiraiya nods the anguish on his face clearly written on his face as Kakashi walks towards her. "Kakashi Sensei is it true?" Kakashi nods. "Yeah it is Hinata sadly it is." She bursts into tears and Kakashi kneels beside her as she leaps at him wrapping her arms around him and crying. "It is alright, cry all you want."

"Hinata what's the matter?" Yells Kiba as he runs around the corner. He glances at Jiraiya and Kakashi and he immediately senses something's wrong. Hinata mumbles before turning to him in that moment, when Kiba's eyes met the pale but distraught eyes of Hinata he knew what ever it was she was about to say wasn't going to be good. "Naruto's dead Kiba… he is dead…" Kiba walks over to her and this time she turns to him for comfort. "When? How?" Asked Kiba surprised and shocked. "Isn't that guy too stupid and stubborn to die?"

"Sasuke the day before yesterday, when your team seen me carrying him in he had already passed away." Replied Kakashi. "Kiba take Hinata home, make sure she gets home safe alright? And see if someone of her family can stay close of her." Jiraiya nods and Kiba returns the nod, as they both knew that the white eyed girl always possessed deep feelings for Naruto. "Yes sir, lets go Hinata, easy now..." Kiba takes his team mate away his own head racing with thoughts of Naruto's death he closes his eyes and shakes his head "Damn it kid why did you have to go die on us huh why?"

It has been several days since Naruto's death, it is again raining it has been for several days every since the body of Naruto had been returned to the village. "Even the sky weeps now that he has left us." Muttered Tsunade as she turns to Shizune you had left reports on the table. "My lady, The Lord Kazekage is on his way here." Tsunade looks at Shizune with a shocked expression on her face. "How did he find out so quickly?" Asked Tsunade. "Only thing I can think of is when you let Temari use the messenger hawk she must have sent word. Lord Kazekage always mentions how Naruto has helped him. So I don't think we can refuse him entry." Tsunade nods in agreement as she looks around looking for someone. "Shizune where is Sakura?" Shizune frowns and shakes her head. "Losing Naruto has effected her in ways no one would expect she won't leave his hospital bedside. Rock Lee has sat with her but he too is concerned about her mental health." Tsunade sighs. "Alright we have to take her off the active roster for now there is nothing else for it." Shizune nods leaving her office trying to shake the urge to cry.

However in the room where Naruto's body is laid to rest, the pink haired Kounchi watches him from a chair, her eyes stained with the water marks of her tears, Rock lee watches her from the corner of the room. "Naruto…" Lee's attention becomes focused upon hearing Sakura's voice. "Naruto this is all my fault…If you hadn't see me fall you wouldn't of lost control, I lost both the people that meant the most to me." Lee wipes the tears away as he continues listening as Sakura continues to talk. "We had been through so much together. Sure you were a lot of things Sasuke wasn't, you messed around, got into trouble tended to announce to your enemies that you were going to smash them to bits." Sakura pauses for a second and then continues. "Despite all your flaws, you never gave up, you continued to fight to achieve your dream. Even though the promise you made to me was hurting you, you still did your best to keep that promise, despite all the hardships you had to face you kept looking out for me." Sakura buries her head in her hands and starts crying. "Remember when I told you, that I loved you and you told me it was a lie? I have to say back then I did only say it to release you from the promise you made to me about bringing Sasuke back to me. What hurts is that during the time I loved you like a brother but now that you're gone I realise that the truth is I love Naruto! I LOVE YOU AND I WISH YOU WOULD COME BACK TO ME! DON'T LEAVE ME ALON I NEED YOU!" Sakura grabs the chair and flings it towards the wall, Lee ducks as the chair smashes into the wall breaking it into bits as the wall to the room also crumbles. Lee quickly gets up and rushes to Sakuras side placing his hand on her shoulder. "Come on Sakura you need to rest and eat something alright." Lee helps Sakura to her feet and smiles Sakura nods returning the smile. "I just want to say something before I leave, Sakura go on ahead, okay?" Sakura nods again and leaves through the door. "Well Naruto it is a real pity this is what happened to you, but I will strive to work hard like we have always done, I will protect our ninja ways that my friend I promise!" Lee gives Naruto's body the thumbs up he is known for and wipes his eyes before leaving the hospital room closing the door behind him.

"Is it ok to go in now Lee?" Lee turns around to find Neji and Tenten waiting. "We didn't want to disturb Sakura." Added Tenten as Lee nods. "Yeah you may go in also Neji, Hinata is pretty distraught form the events would you check on her when you arrive home?" Neji nods. "You have my word Lee." Lee smiles and nods before chasing after Sakura down the corridor, then he stops and races back to his friends. "The room is a bit messy." Lee said to them. "Sakura vented out a bit, so pay no mind, okay?" The two nod understanding, it was only natural that Sakura who was a team mate of Naruto was struck very hard by his death, then Lee goes back to chase Sakura. Tenten and Neji close the door but notice the demolished wall and look at in surprise. Tenten sits in the chair while Neji stands beside the body. "I thought I would drop by to say thank you Naruto, I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for you. If you hadn't of shown me that a caged bird can be free if he tries hard enough, who knows where I may be today if you didn't give me that speech that day. Rest in peace my friend you will dearly be missed." Neji nods and Tenten steps forward. "Rest in peace Naruto you are in a better happier place now." She pecks her fingers with a kiss then places the finger on Naruto's cold head and the two ninja turn and leave turning back for a brief few seconds closing the door behind them.

Three days have passed and Gaara and his body guards Temari and Kankuro had arrived in the village, the three sand ninja stand inside the room as Gaara stands over Naruto's bed his arms folded across his chest as he looks down on his fallen friend, while his siblings watch on remaining silent as Gaara remains silent glancing over his fallen friend. "Naruto Uzumaki was someone who had shown me clarity, I once believe I only could acknowledge my existence by ending the lives of others, Naruto showed me that ties don't bring pain and suffering. Naruto my friend you had a touch, a power, After you have said and done you never walked and you never run. Win or lose you talk anything that came at you a true Shinobi. You were at your best when the going got rough and them tests of your skill and ability were never enough. When hell was breaking loose you were in the middle of the storm, never backing down or giving up. You never bent or never broke you knew what it took and that Naruto Uzumaki is a fighter, you fought right to the end to take it all." Kankuro and Temari smile at Gaara's openness. "I will strive to be more like you Naruto, you are my inspiration for a better world." With those words the room fell silent leaving the leader of the sand and his siblings to their thoughts.

Well that's it for my one shot I have thought about making it a actual story but not sure so let me know what you guys think I should do. (Also can anyone tell where Gaara got some of his line from? If you can I'll give you a cookie!)


End file.
